


Cherishing Love

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky loves Tony with all his heart and gives him a symbol of that love----Kinktober Prompt 14 - Collaring
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Cherishing Love

Bucky was happier than he could ever remember being ever since he had started his relationship with Tony. The years with Hydra were an obvious write off in terms of happiness. Before the war Bucky hadn't been unhappy exactly but the best way he could describe it was as just surviving. While he'd had fun dancing and flirting with girls it had taken a toll on hiding his desire to do the same with boys as well.

Now though Bucky could be himself without having to hide and Tony had been the one to capture his eye and his heart. Bucky had wanted to dive into this new world head first and experience all the changes first hand. Tony had been more than happy to take him by the hand and lead him through everything there was to experience.

While no relationship was all sunshine and roses, what Bucky had with Tony was like taking a fresh breath of air after being trapped underwater for too long. Tony enthusiasm was infectious and Bucky had no problem getting swept up in it. They had found that they had a lot of things in common during their time together. From their love of science to their enjoyment of fast cars, the two of them complemented one another in a multitude of ways. The similarities carried into the bedroom just as strongly.

Looking down at the box in his hands Bucky smiled at the gift that he had for his lover. Tony was such a special man and he deserved all the kindness that Bucky could possibly give him. Not only had Tony given him a home and someone to love but he had also given him himself in just about every sense of the word. Each time Tony submitted to him, put his trust and safety and pleasure in Bucky’s hands, it never failed to warm Bucky’s heart.

Each time Tony went to his knees for him, each time Tony allowed himself to be tied up and helpless, each time Tony followed an order with eager expectation, Bucky was heady with the power and trust that the other man put so willingly into his hands. It made everything inside of Bucky want to live up to that love and trust, to give back and be a better person to the man who had been hurt so much in the past by those he loved but still found it in himself to keep trying. Bucky wanted to be worthy of everything that Tony gave to him and he hoped that his gift showed even a fraction of the love and devotion that he had for Tony.

Bucky had originally thought to take his gift down to Tony in the lab and give it to him there. The lab was a special place for the genius and Bucky hoped that the gift and what it represented would be equally as special. However, the thing that had stopped him was that the lab was also the safe place that Tony could retreat to when everything else became overwhelming and on the off chance that he didn’t like the gift, Bucky didn’t want to taint that space with a bad memory. Instead Bucky waited in the living room on their private floor for Tony to be finished with his work and come back up.

A few hours later when the elevator opened to reveal Tony striding into the room Bucky’s heart kicked up a few beats. Even in a ripped shirt and oil stained jeans from giving his cars some maintenance, there was no more erotic sight to Bucky than the man that he loved with all of his heart. The little curl of a smirk on Tony’s face had Bucky stirring in his pants but he ignored it for the time being.

“Come here sweetheart,” Bucky beckoned, holding out a hand for Tony to take once he got close enough. “I’ve got something to give you.”

Tony took Bucky’s hand in his own and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Bucky. “You know how much I love getting presents.”

Bucky couldn’t stop his smile from getting wider at the clear eagerness in Tony’s expression. He knew how infrequently the other man got gifts with people thinking that as rich as he was there was nothing that he could possibly want. That made each and every present that the people that cared about him did give even more special.

Bucky didn’t make Tony wait for it and handed the box right over. Tony was quick to tear off the paper Bucky had wrapped the box in and yank off the top. The moment the contents came into view Tony froze in place and stared down at it. His hands shook minutely as he ran a single finger over the soft leather of the collar nestled on top of the tissue paper. Wide eyes flashed up to Bucky in disbelief at what he had just been given.

Tony’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to force something out. Even then it was a mere, “Bucky,” said in a choked up voice.

“I want you to be mine sweetheart,” Bucky said quietly so as not to ruin the moment between them. “I want everyone to see that I’m the luckiest guy in the world because I’m the one you put your faith and trust in. I want you to know every time you put this collar on that you are safe and loved and that I will always be your port in the storm.”

By that point tears were streaming down Tony’s face as he listened to the words of love that Bucky had for him. The fact that Bucky loved him was something that was never in question for Tony but to have such a tangible reminder of it was still overwhelming.

Bucky brought one hand up to Tony’s cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. “Is that okay Tony? Is this something that you want?” he asked. “I know how much I want to see you in my collar but only if that is what you want. If you don’t that is perfectly fine. This is meant to be a gift, not an obligation.”

Even before Bucky was finished speaking Tony was already nodding his head. “I want it. Please,” Tony said unequivocally. “Will you put it on me though?”

“Of course Tony,” Bucky agreed readily. “Kneel right down here in front of me and I’ll put your collar on for you.”

“Your collar,” Tony corrected even as he did as he was told and knelt in front of Bucky. “It’s your collar. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine just like I’m yours sweetheart,” Bucky agreed as he lifted the collar out of the box.

Tony tipped his head down so that Bucky could reach easier to latch the clasp at the back of his neck. Bucky then ran his fingers around the edges of the collar to make sure that it wasn’t too tight before lifting Tony’s chin with his fingers. The soft cream color of the collar shone beautifully against the more tanned tone of Tony’s skin. The entire sight together was simply breathtaking and Bucky felt completely humbled at the gift that Tony was giving him.

“So perfect for me Tony,” Bucky praised in a nearly breathless voice. “You are so perfect for me and I promise that I will always cherish you the way that you deserve to be cherished.”

Tony brought one hand up to delicately touch at the leather of the collar at the front of his neck. Bucky watched with rapt attention as that simple touch seemed to settle something in Tony as the smaller man visibly relaxed even more than he already had been. Pride flooded through Bucky as he watched. He had done that. He had brought the man he loved comfort in a way that no one else could and if he died tomorrow Bucky would die a happy man. As long as he lived he would always strive to keep Tony as happy and content as he was in this moment right now.


End file.
